Happy Birthday, Miyuki
by funderbap
Summary: Just a short one-shot for Miyuki's birthday.


Miyuki opened his eyes and yawned loudly. He was about to get out of bed when he paused.

What was he forgetting?

Finally, realization set in.

"Ohhhhh," he murmured. He got up and started singing 'Happy Birthday' to himself as he made his bed. Yep, it was his birthday.

And he had told exactly zero people.

Miyuki hated a lot of things. But the thing that topped his list had to be when someone made a big deal out of his birthday. It's like, so what? Yeah, his mother pushed him out of her body on this day. So? What if she had given birth to him tomorrow? Then his birthday would be on November 18, and this wouldn't even be happening right now. So why was it such a big deal?

He hated birthday parties, balloons, and cakes. A simple 'happy birthday' would do for Miyuki, thank you very much. However, it seemed to be a part of human nature to make a huge deal out of everything. If anyone knew about his birthday, it wouldn't matter what Miyuki wanted, and people would be fussing over him left and right. But there was a simple way to ensure none of this would happen, and that was if nobody knew about his birthday. And that was why the only thing Miyuki was expecting was _maybe_ a phone call from his dad.

With that in mind, Miyuki threw his remaining pillows on top of his bed and sauntered out of his room. It was strangely quiet in the halls, and there wasn't noise flowing through the cafeteria doors like usual. _Weird._

Miyuki shrugged it off and entered the cafeteria. Upon seeing the rows of empty tables and chairs, he blinked in surprise. Well, _this _sure wasn't something he had ever seen before. Not only was nobody sitting in the cafeteria, nobody was cooking in the kitchen. There wasn't even a stray janitor sweeping the floors. The chairs were neatly tucked in, and the floors and tables were spotlessly clean. As far as Miyuki could tell, nobody had been in the cafeteria _at all_ that morning.

He frowned and checked his phone. It was 6:00, so the cafeteria should have been bustling. And the coach hadn't mentioned anything about an assembly that morning.

But either way, there definitely wasn't any food in the cafeteria, so Miyuki turned on his heel and started back towards the door. However, right before he reached the door, the lights went out, and music suddenly boomed over the loudspeaker.

_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother, you're stayin' alive, stayin' alive..._

Miyuki froze. "What the heck?" _Geez, how loud does this music have to be? I think my ears just exploded._

Suddenly, the music stopped, although the lights stayed off.

"Thank God," breathed Miyuki, rubbing his ears. He was about to feel his way out of the room when he felt a breath right next to his ear. His heart stopped.

_"Boo,"_ someone whispered into his ear. Miyuki yelled in surprise and tried to stagger away from the source of the voice.

Several things happened at once. The lights finally turned back on, revealing a laughing Sawamura clutching his stomach and stumbling away from Miyuki.

"What the-Sawamura! Why did you do that? That was-agh! Why did you do that?" Miyuki stuttered.

Sawamura ceased his laughing and grinned at Miyuki. "Yeah, sorry. Happy birthday, by the way."

Miyuki opened his mouth in shock. "How did you..."

Just then, Kuramochi ran in at full speed. He whipped a blindfold out of his pocket and put it over Miyuki's face. He held it there for about 10 seconds as Miyuki stuttered complaints. Then he pulled it off again, revealing the rest of the first-string team (minus Tetsu)(the third-years carrying maracas for some reason), and... a bear?

The team then proceeded to launch into quite possibly the worst rendition of 'Happy Birthday' Miyuki had ever heard, with the third-years shaking their maracas in areas of the song where there otherwise would have been silence. When they finished the song, everyone looked expectantly at the bear, who sighed loudly. The person in the bear suit took off his head to reveal Tetsu, who had obviously been forced into his position.

_"And ma-ny moreee," _Tetsu sang reluctantly, before giving Miyuki an apologetic smile.

"_On channel fouurrrrrr! And lots of...briiicckkkksss! On channel siiixxxx! And...um...heaven! On channel seven! And eat your grapes! On channel eeiighhtt-"_

"That one didn't even rhyme, Kuramochi," sighed Jun. "And you skipped channel five."

"Close enough," grumbled Kuramochi.

"Give him the head, Tetsu," called Ryousuke. Tetsu chuckled lightly and tossed Miyuki his bear head. Miyuki caught it (of course) and smirked at the tag that was punched into the ear. It read, '_We wish you a BEAR-y happy birthday!'_

Miyuki felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked down to see a hopeful Sawamura.

"Do you like it?" he asked nervously. "I hope you do, because it was _really_ hard to get Tetsu-senpai to put on the bear suit."

Miyuki looked at the earnest pitcher, and then at his laughing teammates. _They did all of this...for me_, he realized.

"Yeah...yeah, I do. Thanks, guys," he said with a smile.

And he meant it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I decided to do a short story for Miyuki's birthday, soooo...this is what I came up with. Let me know what y'all think!

Happy birthday, Miyuki!


End file.
